wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quiver
Quiver is a HiveWing fugitive on the run with a hybrid named Thorn Briar. Appearance Quiver can easily fit into a crowd of HiveWings. He was born a pale yellow with a few black stripes along his neck. He wasn't born with a horn in the middle of his head, a deformity his father attributes to his mother's side of the family. He has dark yellow-orange horns, a color that takes over his black stripes from his back to his tail. Quiver's unusually pale underbelly is similar to his father's own underbelly, which often comes in handy when trying to fly in the sky. His shoulders are dusted with a pale yellow-orange color. Quiver's eyes are a dark orange that are surprisingly friendly looking, making him the least suspected to be a fugitive. Personality Quiver isn't one to charge in headstrong into battle without a reason. He's rather reluctant to fight dragons fearing he may hurt the one he's trying to save. He also can't stand to hear someone cry out in pain due to his back story. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't get angered enough to throw a few blows. Quiver's also decently educated in most things inside and outside of the hives due to his past and current situation. However, he still is rather awkward as to use his HiveWing stance within the hives to his advantage to help Thorn Briar and himself stay hidden from getting captured. He can get a bit emotional, but for the most part, his anxiety can take over himself. Quiver can easily freeze up when asked about his situation, as he's unsure how much can he say before his identity is revealed. Thorn Briar is an exception as she can relate to his inner anxieties. Back Story Quiver's mother, Vespa was living the middle class life of HiveWing society. Born looking like an average dragon, she never thought her life would spiral down into chaos. Another HiveWing managed to slip her between an alleyway, hoping that with her as a ransom, he might get a good rewards. He was a bit disappointed to know that she wasn't worth much despite her oddly high class appearance and nature. But Vespa proved to be quite a fighter. Impressed by her skills, he asked if she wanted to join him in his special group. But Vespa's parents had apparently told the HiveWing soldiers as they came to seize both. The HiveWing lead her down hidden passage within the hive that lead towards the outside. He introduced himself as Bembix, a HiveWing among the Freed Hive, a small group of LeafWings, HiveWings, and SilkWings who had been living outside of the Hives for nearly a hundred years. Their numbers were kept purposely small as to prevent the Hives from getting suspicious of their location. But Bembix managed to find a way for her to live with her parents and still see him and the group. During her visits to the Freed Hive, Vespa learned of the false statements of the Hive about LeafWings, and slowly developed feelings for Bembix. Eventually, she came to the realization that she was carrying their egg, and upon this discovery, Bemix knew one thing: if their children hatched inside the Hive, the safety of the Freed Hive would be compromised, along with Vespa's. He and a few other dragons volunteered to lead her to the Freed Hive permanently, but the Hive's guard's spotted them. Vespa, realizing how much the eggs needed the Freed Hive to survive and the other way around, sacrificed herself to preserve their secrecy. Bembix grieved after escaping the tunnel, but his fellow Freed Hive dragons consulted him, and made sure he realized the task Vespa left him: taking care of his unborn children within the egg. Quiver was born along with his brother, Arrow. Arrow, though much stronger in appearance, was born with a bit of an unclear clouded mind, and couldn't seem to understand directions as thoroughly as Quiver. On the other hand, Quiver was born with clear intelligence, but seemed to be nervous proving his worth, especially to the head of the Freed Hive, Cynip, and his own father, Bembix, who had been promoted to the Talon of Safety. Despite Arrow's physical strength and endurance, only Quiver was born with venom in his tail. One day, a lion attacked his brother, injuring his front legs. Quiver, in an effort to try and save Arrow, used his venomous tail to try and strike it down, but Arrow also got hurt in the process. The venom killed both the lion and Arrow, and upon this discovery by the Freed Hive, Bembix never looked at his remaining son the same way again. Quiver never forgave himself for the incident, and was assigned to another role upon his seventh birthday: spying on a hidden facility holding dangerous dragons. The facility, the Spider Fang, was a bit questionable as to how he had heard about it due to how it was told to the highest of HiveWings, but they accepted him on the account of his surprisingly strong venom. They assigned him to the most dangerous of the dragons: a forbidden hybrid of a HiveWing and a LeafWing. Upon entering the chamber, he was given his first task: feeding her. Quiver was warned about her ability: to strangle any HiveWing or SilkWing with vines, as well as her venomous fangs. He managed to succeed, but not before getting a lash mark on his snout. The next weeks progressed in a similar fashion: Quiver found it almost traumatizing that the dragons lived in these conditions, but kept his mission a secret at all cost. After asserting them, he figured that the least insane of them all were Protea and Thorn Briar, if he could bring her back from being so feral in nature. While Protea reluctantly complied with his escape plan, he had to work harder to earn the hybrid's trust. He volunteered to do most of the chores surrounding her, which the officials of the Spider Fang facility allowed since he had survived the ordeal of feeding her.Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress